


Put Some Sunscreen On

by Whoalor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Butt Plugs, Creampie, M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whoalor/pseuds/Whoalor
Summary: Lance convinces Keith to spend a day with him at the beach, which leads to Lance giving his boyfriend a pleasant surprise





	Put Some Sunscreen On

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a while I thought of this while I was at work enjoy ;))

If there were two things Lance loved, it was Keith and the beach. Since summer had just begun, and the sweltering heat had already started to roll in, it wasn't hard for Lance to convince his boyfriend to spend a day at the beach with him. However, Lance had a moivation other than just enjoying a nice, sunny day with Keith at the beach. He had a plan, and that involved asking his boyfriend to give him a hand.

"Hey babe, could you help put sunscreen on me?" 

Lance and Keith managed to find a secluded spot on the beach a few kilometers away from other people. Lance claimed that the spot would be nice for some privacy, not explaining why they would need it. They had set up a large towel for two, Lance lounging on it while Keith struggled to set up their umbrella. Once Lance asked Keith to put sunscreen on him, though, the shorter boy set the umbrella aside.

"Sure, but you have to do me after." Keith replied, grabbing the sunscreen "I burn easily." Lance couldn't help but giggle at the double meaning, but Keith didn't pay that any mind. He was already lathering the sunscreen on Lance's shoulders, rubbing it in.

It was unintentionally sensual, the way Keith caressed Lance's body with his hands. Lance laid back and just let Keith take control, hovering over him to get a good angle. He took his time making sure every inch of Lance was coated to prevent damage from the sun, being the overly considderate boyfriend he was. Lance loved it when Keith treated him softly like this, but that's not what he was looking for at the moment. Once Keith finished putting sunscreen on Lance's stomach and back, he skipped over to Lance's legs. Lance 'tsked' at that, making Keith look up with confusion.

"What?" He asked, not understanding why Lance would disapprove of the action.

"You just skipped over my hips and thighs." Lance pointed out.

Keith raised a brow in disbelief and further confusion, "Lance, that part of your body is already covered by your swim shorts. It doesn't need sunscreen."

"I thought you were going to be thorough." Lance replied cheekily, feigning disappointment.

As he said that, Lance hooked a thumb under the band of his swim shorts. He begab to tug them down his hips, slowly stripping them off. Keith's eyes widened at the sight, face turning pink as Lance began to pull his shorts down.

"W-What are you doing?" Keith stammered, the swim shorts now pooled at Lance's thighs "Someone could see you."

"Keith, we're far enough away that no one will see." Lance told his boyfriend, peeling his shorts from his legs and tossing them aside. He could see Keith's eyes follow the shorts down his legs before snapping back up to look at Lance's naked form.

"Well, except for you." Lance finished, flirtily.

Lance watched Keith swallow as Lance traced the length of his leg with his fingers until he reached his cock, slowly sliding his fingers over it and up to his chest. He was already half hard, laying naked underneath Keith.

"So," Lance spoke again, catching Keith's eyes in his own "You gonna do a thorough job?"

"Fuck." Was all Keith could manage. Lance loved how crazy he could get Keith over him, especially when all he had really done was taken off his clothes. It was a huge turn on for both of them.

Lance handed Keith the bottle of sunscreen, a smirk plastered on his lips as he ushered Keith to go down by his legs. Keith took the sunscreen from him, fumbling to get it open before he could squirt a dollop onto his fingers. As Keith rubbed the sunscreen on Lance's exposed hips, Lance intentionally let out a moan of approval.

"You're so good with me, Keith." Lance remarked, speaking in a sultry tone.

"I guess..." Keith muttered, trying to avoid growing more aroused, no doubt.

Keith coated the rest of Lance's hips and thighs in a thin layer of sunscreen, avoiding his dick, before he once again attemped to move on to Lance's legs.

"Hold on," Lance stopped Keith once again, "Don't forget to do the back, too." 

As Lance turned over, Keith let out a squeak that sounded like a dying animal. Lance moved so he was on his knees, ass raised in the air to give Keith a perfect view of his surprise. Right between Lance's bronze cheeks, Keith could easily see the handle of a buttplug sticking out it was the red one that Keith had given Lance as a gift just a couple months back.

"W-When did you-" Keith stammered, aroused and surprised.

"Just before we left." Lance replied, wiggling his hips "I've always wanted to have sex on the beach, so I prepared myself ahead of time so we could have some fun."

When Lance turned his head to look back, Keith's face was flushed a deep red. It was almost like a sunburn, which was kind of ironic considering the situation. Lance grinned as Keith bit his lip.

"You down?"

"I'm anything but down." Keith replied honestly, already tugging off his shorts. Sure enough, his pale cock was far from down. It pointed upwards, flushed and eager.

"Oh geez, and here I thought I was the desperate one." Lance teased, sticking out his tongue.

"Shut up." Keith snapped back, bunching his shorts at his thighs. The flustered Keith had disappeared, and he was quickly replaced with horny, dominant Keith. "You'll be the one desperate for my cock in a second."

And then Keith was tugging at the buttplug. He pulled it until the plug hit the last of Lance's inner rings, making Lance whimper in pleasure. Then, Keith was thrusting it back in. The feeling of the plug rubbing against his inner walls was maddening. Lance could already feel his legs trembling.

"You like that?" Keith asked teasingly, "Bet you don't even need my cock in you to come after all. You look pretty close to your climax as is."

To prove his point, Keith made a sharp thrust with the buttplug that had Lance keening. It had been thrust into the area that was so close to his prostate, Lance found himself pushing back into it.

"Please, baby," Lance begged, already losing his patience "Need you inside. I wa- ah-" another thrust of Keith's hand "want your thick cock in my- oh fuck-" and another "my ass. Give it to me, please!"

That seemed to be enough begging to sway Keith. He slowly pulled out the plug, drawing more moans from Lance, until it was completely out.  Lance's hole throbbed, as if beckoning Keith to come take the buttplug's place. Specifically, his cock. Instead, Keith used his fingers to test just how stretched out Lance's hole was.

"Wow, you're really wet." Keith remarked, dragging his fingers over Lance's inner rings in a way that made him whimper "How much lube did you use?"

"Dunno, just fuck me." Lance ordered.

Keith chuckled at that. Though he didn't laugh all that often, it was the most beautiful sound Lance ever got the pleasure of hearing Keith make. And somehow, it was incredibly sexy while Keith was finger fucking Lance.

"Alright, turn over and lay on your back. I want to see your face while I fuck you." Keith told Lance, removing his fingers and wiping them on the towel.

Lance eagerly turned over, laying back on the large towel. From this position, the sun angrily beamed against his eyes in a way that was almost blinding. However, Keith looked so handsome on top of him. His pupils were blown out and fat with lust, long hair draping his aroused face. Lance focused on Keith and somehow the glaring sunshine behind him was bearable.

Keith rearranged Lance's legs, losely wrapping them around his hips as he moved closer. His cock was now fully erect, pointed towards his belly button as it rested against Lance's own dick.

"You sure you want this?" Keith asked, looking around one last time. They were completely alone, and too far from the common area on the beach to be caught. Still, anyone could stray in their direction and catch the two boys making passionate love. 

Lance reached over and wrapped a hand around Keith's cock, making the dark haired man hiss in relief as Lance began to stroke him. Keith spread Lance's ass cheeks apart and moaned at the sight below. He massaged the flesh orbs before rubbing against Lance's entrance, a sigh then coming from both of them.

"Fuck me." Lance ordered, hole fluttering and desperate to be filled.

As soon as Lance released Keith's erection, Keith took it in his own hand and began to push in. Lance moaned loudly as he felt the head breach his entrance, the moans following were swallowed by Keith's mouth. Keith kissed Lance deeply as he slid in, the feeling so overpowering that Lance whined. 

"Fuck-" Keith grunted against Lance's mouth once he was fully in "You're still so nice and tight for me." 

Before Lance could retort, Keith pulled 3/4 of the way out and thrusted back in. The sensation made him cry out, finally receiving the pleasure he had been waiting for ever since they got to the beach- no, ever since they made plans to go to the beach.

"Speechless already?" Keith smirked, rocking his hips at a slow pace which made Lance coo.

"Nope, just saving my voice for when decide to fuck me for real." Lance replied, brattily. 

It was no secret Lance loved rough sex. He loved all kinds of sex, but his favourite at the time was fast, heated sex. And thats exactly what he was hoping for. Keith to fuck him mercilessly into the sand. Lance wanted to be fucked so hard he was trashing and cumming intensely. 

Keith decided to give a sharper thrust, which had Lance keening. His cock felt so good inside, and Keith was aimed close to his prostate. Lance could feel his boyfriend searching for it with his dick, despite knowing exactly where it was. Keith often enjoyed teasing Lance, getting him as desperate as hr felt before finally slamming home and giving Lance pleasure where he wanted. Usually Lance loved it, but he was feeling extra desperate.

"Stop teasing." Lance hugged Keith's hips with his legs in an attempt to bring him in deeper, "I need- ah- need it harder!" 

Just for that, Keith went slower. He took Lance's earlope between his teeth and gently nibbled it, making Lance squirm. He was ticklish around the ears, especially- ah! Keith began lacing kisses behind Lance's ear which had him whimpering. Keith knew that behind the ear was Lance's most sensitive spot. He was doing it on purpose!

"T-Tickles!" Lance giggled, trying to squirm away.

Keith chuckled, tracing his kisses along Lance's neck. He sucked the Cuban's collarbones in an attempt to leave some hickies as he slowly fucked him  
It felt really good, having his neck sucked on while his ass was getting fucked. However, it wasn't fast enough for Lance's liking.

"Please, baby," Lance began to beg, "I need it h- ah- ard! Fuck me faster! Please! Hn- please!" 

Keith decided to humor him. After a few minutes of slowly fucking Lance and teasing him, Keith was getting close to losing his self control. So, he let it go. Keith started to go mean. The slow thrusts turned much more rapid and pointed, drawing out his own moans. The sharp sound of Keith's balls slapping against Lance's ass joined the moaning.

"Shit- hah- feels good." Keith moaned into Lance's neck, the warm skin hot on his cheek.

"So good." Lance babbled in response, wrapping his arms around Keith's back "So so good! Ah, Keith, right there!!" 

Keith finally began to attack Lance's prostate, thrusting directly against it. Pleasure coarsed through Lance's blood and made him scream in pleasure. Yes, this was what he wanted! No, what he needed! Lance dug his nails into Keith's back unintentionally, looking for purchase as Keith began to fuck him harder. Though Keith hissed in pain from it, he didn't complain. In fact, his thrusts became even faster.

Though they couldn't be seen by the public eye, Lance wondered if they were loud enough for the beach to hear them. Lance was screaming and crying and babbling about how good Keith's cock felt inside him, voice already feeling hoarse. If that wasn't enough, the lewd sound of Keith's hips smacking against Lance's ass echoed througout the area. Lance couldn't find it in him to care though. If anyone caught them, they'd find Lance getting the dicking of a lifetime from his hot boyfriend.

"Man, now I see why you wanted to fuck here." Keith remarked in the middle of their love making.

"Huh?" Lance made a confused sound, a little too dazed for words at the moment. He was already feeling close to his climax and beginning to see stars.

"You look-" Keith interrupted himself with a grunt, "Fucking incredible like this. Sprawled out under me, panting and moaning. You're glowing, Lance." 

It was probably from the sweat, in all honesty. It was hot as balls, both from the sun and from having rough sex. Whatever the case, it felt too good for them to stop.

Keith then began to press himself against Lance, fucking him harder into the towel. Their bodies were generating even more heat as Keith rutted into him. Being fucked fast and hard into their towel.. it was exactly what Lance had wanted. The pleasure was beginning to become too much and Lance could feel a new warmth pooling in his stomach. He was getting close to his orgasm.

"Fuck yes!" Lance screamed, clawing at Keith's back as his cock abused Lance's prostate further "So fucking good! Fuck! Fuck me! Keith, oh fuck!"

And then, he just dissolved into moans. Cohearant words could no longer be formed by either of them. All that was left was animalistic groans and whines, amidst the slick sounds of Lance's ass getting pounded. He had used way too much lube for the prep, but it sounded so hot. Finally, the coil in Lance stomach began to snap and Lance screamed. LOUDLY. Keith had thrust directly against his prostate as he came, making Lance shooting his load between their bellies. Lance was still trying to catch his breath as Keith picked up the pace, slamming home. He, too, was about to come.

"Fuck, Lance," Keith groaned against Lance's jaw, voice breathy "Gonna- hah- come!" 

Lance panted in response before swallowing, his throat dry from the intense fucking "Come inside me."

Lance knew Keith wouldn't question him. Keith was compulsive, and even if Lance didn't ask him to he would come inside. Lance could tell there was no way Keith would stop until he came, unless Lance told him to stop. It was one of the many, many things Lance loved about his boyfriend.

Even though he was oversensitive from coming only a couple minutes ago, the feeling of Keith pounding his ass into the sand felt amazing. Especially when he spread Lance's thighs further to get nice and deep. Lance thought he might even come a second time.

Finally, Keith came with a loud moan. Hot cum was shot into Lance, making him moan in response. The sensation was strange, but Lance liked it. Keith didn't stop rocking his hips until he was soft and spent, the thrusts after his climax becoming slower and slower. Once he had stopped, Keith lay there with his cock still buried inside Lance.

"That was so good." Lance grinned, kissing his boyfriend on the lips. Their lips molded together as they both came down from their high. Lance was satisfied, and it looked like Keith was too. When they broke apart, they were both smiling dreamily. Lance and Keith lay there, panting with their chests heaving together. It took a while to catch their breath before Lance was nudging Keith to get him off. 

"Alright, we gotta get cleaned up." Lance told Keith, referring to the mess both on and inside him. 

Keith sat up and pulled his flaccid dick out of Lance, his load beginning to spill out. It was an incredibly hot sight for Keith, watching his creamy cum drool out of that abused hole. Of course, he helped Lance clean up by fingering him open to clean him out. Lance was pretty sore, which made the encounter less enjoyable, but it would save him from cleaning a lot of mess later.

Once Lance finished wiping off his and Keith's stained stomachs, he pulled back on his swim shorts. While Keith fixed his own shorts, Lance got up and stretchd. He felt nice and tired, but he was also overly hot.

"Come on," Lance tugged Keith up with him, "Let's cool off in the water and head home. I'm ready for a nap."

-

"Lance, can I get your help with this?"

Lance looked up from his phone to see his boyfriend standing outside their appartment bathroom, holding a bottle of aloe vera gel. It was the day after their fun at the beach and Keith had only gotten up a short while ago. From where Lance was sitting, he could see pink on the backs of Keith's arms. Fuck. He never got a chance to put suncreen on Keith! He was too busy trying to get dicked down that he forgot to help protect his boyfriend from the sun.

"Of course, babe." Lance got up, following Keith as he reenterred the bathroom. 

Inside, Keith pulled off his shirt. Lance was met with an interesting sight. Keith's back was a deep tone of pink, except for two large pale spots on his back in the shape of arm marks. More specifically, arm marks from when Lance was holding onto Keith's back as Keith fucked him. In those pale, untouched spots were a handful of angry, red scratches from Lance clawing at Keith's back. Lance felt both aroused and guilty by the sight. It looked painful, but hot.

"I need help putting the gel on." Keith explained, handing Lance the bottle. 

Instantly, Lance poured some gel onto his hands and began to rub it in. Keith tensed in pain, which made Lance shoot him an apology. He felt seriously bad. Keith had even warned Lance about the fact he burned easily, and it was Lance's fault he had gotten burnt. Lance avoided the two pale patches on Keith's skin, making a mental note to put some cream on the scratches after he was done, as he moved down Keith's back.

"Sorry about the burns." Lance apologized.

Keith turned his head to look at Lance, offering him a limp smile "It's fine. They're not that bad." 

That much was true. At least Keith wasn't blistered or anything. The sunburn would probably go away after a couple of days, honestly. Still, Lance felt pretty guilty. If the roles were reversed and he had wound up topping that day, Lance would have been pretty annoyed about getting burned.

"Actually, it's kind of hot." Keith admitted, "The fact the burns left your arm marks on my back. The scratches too, even though they hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry again." Lance responded, "I'll put some cream on them.

Once Keith was done with the aloe vera, Lance did as he promised and took care of the scratches. Keith whimpered in pain at the sensation of Lance rubbing cream over them, shooting a pang of guilt Lance's way. He wanted to make it up to Keith somehow. He had to.

"All done." Lance announced as he finished taking care of Keith, "Now you should heal up nicely." 

As Lance put the cream away, Keith came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. A year ago, Keith despised touching Lance but now he couldn't get enough. Of course, that had been before they were dating and when they hated each others' guts. Now, Keith loved having Lance in his arms, and Lance loved being held. And vice versa.

The taller boy turned around to grab the aloe vera gel so he could put that away too, coming face to face with Keith. They wound up sharing a kiss, intended to be quick, but it quickly grew more passionate. Lance's eyes flickered to the gel in his hands and he smirked into the kiss. 

He knew just how to make it up to Keith.

"You know, I've heard aloe vera is a good makeshift lube." Lance remarked, looking back to Keith. Keith's eyes shone with interest, a smile now forming on his lips as well. With another peck on the lips, Lance began to lead his boyfriend out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Why don't we go put it to good use?"


End file.
